Love Life Loaded with money
by goth-rocker
Summary: My first d/h fic! I will post more chapters as soon as I can. The story is basically about Draco and Hermione falling in love. I have rated this PG-13 because there will be some sex references/scenes. Please don't read if you'll be offended.
1. Love At First Sight

Love. Life. Loaded With Money. D/H  
  
Pupils of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were rushing towards the Hogwarts express on Platform 9 ¾. A 17-year-old girl climbed into a compartment of her own. This girl was very beautiful, standing an average 5'5" tall. She had smooth, silky, just-below-the-shoulders hazelnut brown hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a tight black tube top and a purple miniskirt with red swirls round the bottom of it. She was also wearing a pair of knee high, black leather biker boots (ya know, the ones that Goths wear??) The girl was far from being a tart, she just wanted to make the most of her life, instead of always being top of the class and acting quiet and shy. She really had no idea what her last year as head girl at Hogwarts, had in store for her. The girl was Hermione Granger.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy, a tall 17-year-old guy (boy sounds a bit too young) had kissed his mother goodbye and headed for the train. Over the summer holidays, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy had a romantic encounter with a young woman who Draco had never heard of. She was called Jennifer Lopez and was shockingly pretty. Draco suspected that Jennifer was a Death Eater like his father and decided that he wanted nothing of the sort to do with Voldemort and any evil plots, and would try to befriend muggle associated humans. Little did Draco know, that this 'J - Lo' woman was actually a famous muggle pop/movie star! Anyways, Draco made his way to the train and tried to find a compartment to himself so he could relax and try and forget all of the horrid things that had happened during the holidays (his parents splitting up.) Draco skimmed through the carriages and realised that they were all full. He had managed to skip the compartment where Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy had plonked their as$es and have dumb conversations about 'ways to torture "mudbloods"' Draco and his new attitude found this rather offensive and finally got to the last compartment. He had no choice but to sit there. As he walked in the comp he saw the back of a girl's head. She was reading a teenage book called Lola Rose and even from the back view, she looked incredibly stunning.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco was VERY aware that he could pull ANY girl that he wanted, maybe even a muggle born! **hint hint** 'Ahem' Draco cleared his throat waiting for the girl to turn around and pass out on the floor at his gorgeous looks. Although the girl didn't move, she just kept on reading and totally ignored him. Draco decided that this girl was a snotty nosed c-, but then he thought again: Maybe it'll have to be me to make the first move! - How simple can blokes get?!?!?! 'Um.hi!' Draco said nervously and walked in front of the girl so that he could see her face. OMG! It was Granger! Draco took and step back, and again, and again, and then banged into the carriage door! 'Ouch! Holy dragonfly!' Draco went slightly red and calmed down. Hermione looked at Draco and recognised him at once.  
  
*~*  
  
He's damn well hot! Just look at those adorable baby blue eyes and his cute floppy blond hair! He's the most gorgeous guy I've ever.WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, HERMIONE? - She thought to herself - this is the evil, ghoulish Draco Malfoy that I'm dealing with. Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a while, that then led to an awkward silence, which was finally broken by Hermione. 'What the hell do you want, Satan Junior, with a filthy, blood-sucking mudblood?' 'Errrrr.' 'C'mon then, spit it out, we haven't got all day!' 'I..err..just wanted to say hi Hermione!' Draco could tell that Hermione was flaring up, but he couldn't help noticing her beauty, fashion sense and curvy figure (typical men!) 'Are you gonna stand there all day, Malfoy and stare at my chest?' Draco could feel himself going as red as a tomato. 'Oh, I'm sorry. My eyes must have accidently slipped in the wrong direction. Whoopsee-daisy!' 'Grow up, Malfoy. Stop acting so immature!' Hermione snorted. 'Fine. I'll stop acting stupid and I'll get to the point. I'm REALLY sorry Grange - I mean Hermione, for any upset that I've caused. I was really rude and obnoxious, just like my father, but now I'm a changed guy!' 'Oh just shut the (rude word) up Malfoy and go to hell!' Hermione answered back, but gave him a playful grin. 'Whatever you say Granger! I reckon that we'd both go to hell together!' Draco gave Hermione an evil smirk. Although this time he was just playing the game with her. Draco winked at Hermione and sat down opposite and began a friendly conversation.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco told Hermione EVERYTHING that had happened during the holidays. Hermione was nearly in tears at the end of it all, as Draco had told her about how Lucius would beat up Narcissa every time she spoke, or cried about his affair. Draco told Hermione the love he had for his mother, but hatred for his father. Hermione understood this completely and told him that this sort of thing happened on muggle TV soaps and dramas. Draco then decided to stop telling Hermione about his life and asked her, 'So enough about me Herm, (they were good friends by now) what about you?' 'Well, nothing very interesting has happened for me during the holidays. Apart from shopping * Draco rolled his eyes * and watching TV, playing basketball and I also went to a gig presented by ppl from MTV.' 'Basketball? Isn't that a German quidditch player?' 'No, of course not, silly! Basketball is a muggle sport where.' Hermione explained the game to Draco, who was very interested, as he is very athletic. The conversation grew and grew. Draco and Hermione were talking about all sorts of things; sport, music, bands, muggle appliances, and then the conversation changed. Draco and Hermione started to talk about things that normal teenagers would discuss; boyfriends/girlfriends, crushes and s£x. 'So Hermione' Draco began, 'Are you a virgin?' 'Isn't that a rather personal question, Malfoy?' Hermione teased. 'No of course not! You know you can trust me!' 'Whatever, Draco! Well, yeah I am a virgin, but I plan to hopefully lose virginity by the time we graduate!' 'Me too! I haven't got a girlfriend though, cuz I dumped Pansy because she was just a total user. Are you single Hermione?' The conversation was getting rather intimate. 'Yeah, I'm single and I really want a boyfriend. I'm surprised you haven't got a g/f yet Malfoy, all of the girls fancy you. You're utterly gorgeous!' Hermione bent over and kissed him on the cheek in a 'friendly' manner! * Cough cough! *  
  
~*~  
  
Draco moved Hermione's mouth closer to his and brought her into a blissful kiss (tongues and the lot!) After ten minutes of getting off/making out, Hermione realised that Draco's hand was on her 'rear end' and spoke, 'Stop touching me up you sexy ba$tard! 'Whatever you say, hot chick!' The flirting then died down and Hermione and Draco got back into sensible conversation. 'Draco, guess what?' 'What?' 'You're the first and only person that I've told.because I fell out with Harry and Ron over the summer vacation.' 'Why?' 'Well, I was trying to make the flamencio potion for Potions, to turn an ordinary solid into fire. I was staying at Ron's house with Harry as well. The Weasley's poodle, Fi-fi, accidentally knocked over my potion with her wagging tail. So it spilt all over Ron's rat, Scabbers (if he's still alive by the seventh book) and Harry's favourite picture of his parents. Scabbers shrivelled up, burnt and died. While the picture of Harry's parents burst into flames!' Hermione had tears in her eyes. 'Oh my goodness! It wasn't exactly your fault though, Herm. It was that stupid Weasel dog.' Draco comforted Hermione and took her in his arms. 'Yeah, but it was MY potion!' 'Don't worry, Herm. I'm sure Haz and Ron'll make up with you sooner or later.' 'Yeah I guess so, anyways. I wanted to tell you that I have been selected as head girl this year!' 'Wow! That's amazing! - Cuz I'm gonna be head boy!' H and D hugged each other, as they were so happy!  
  
~*~  
  
The train ride had ended and Hermione and Draco had got changed into their school uniform (without looking at each other!) Draco wore a baggy shirt with sk8er sorta black trousers/pants, a tie and a long black cloak with a Slytherin badge and head boy badge on it. Hermione wore the same, but she wore a just-above-the-knee black skirt, although sometimes she wore trousers/pants (like the one's that Christina Aguilera wears on the front cover of her album Stripped, but black - I wear them!) Hermione also had a Gryffindor and head girl badge instead of Slytherin and head boy.  
Draco and Hermione walked to the castle among a large amount of Hogwarts pupils. They were NOT officially going out YET, but walked together hand in hand. Awwwww! They got quite a few hard stares from other seventh years, which were all pretty positive, that Hermione and Draco totally despised each other. The two friends arrived in the castle and entered the Great Hall. They had a look around and noticed Dumbledore waving at them to come on over to him. They proudly walked up to him, smiling, which turned many heads and Dumbledore spoke, 'Good day to you Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy. Am I correct to say that you two have finally put the past behind you and have become good friends?' 'Yes, sir, of course we have!' Hermione replied and smiled at Draco. 


	2. A New Beginning Or Not Quite

Chapter 2: A New Beginning.Or Not Quite  
  
A/N: I wanna say a MASSIVE thank-you to Lena, who was my first (and only) reviewer! - She has really encouraged me. I really didn't think that anyone would read my story. Anyway, I have finally found the time to write another chapter. Please excuse any swearing or sexual stuff that will be/has already been included, I will try not to use offensive vocab too often or write about things that are unsuitable for children, although this WAS rated PG-13 so please make some exceptions!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, but I forgot to include this in the first chapter. I totally own the plot and a few future characters. The AMAZING J.K Rowling obviously owns most of the main characters and the invention of the Harry Potter series. Jennifer Lopez owns herself, and any other celebs that I may use.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Recap (last sentence of previous chapter)]: 'Yes, sir, of course we have!' Hermione replied and smiled at Draco.  
[End of recap]  
  
~*~  
  
'Excellent! This year may lead to the most unexpected, Hermione and Draco' Dumbledore began, Hermione and Draco gave each other rather queer looks. 'Although I will give you both time.' Dumbledore said this with a slight grin and a twinkle in his eye. 'Anyway, as head girl and head boy you both have a very important role. You will patrol the corridors on Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings, while the eight prefects will share out the evenings that are left. You will both share a luxury dormitory, but with separate bedrooms. Although you have had many differences on numerous occasions during previous years, I expect you to both get along well. Understood?'  
  
'Yes, sir' Draco and Hermione replied in unison. 'Splendid! Well, if you'd like to take up the two spare seats on the staff table between Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, I'd be very grateful!' [A/N: I have skipped the sorting - sorry!] Hermione and Draco obediently did as they were told and took their places; Draco sat by Snape and Hermione by McGonagall. It was now time for Professor Dumbledore's start-of-term speech, it began in the usual way,  
  
'SILENCE!' All of the chatter and laughter of the students stopped as Dumbledore started his well prepared "analysis''. 'Thank-you. As you all should by now know, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all first years as usual, but for another reason that deeply saddens me, I will not make any exceptions for any student, excluding Head girl, boy and the prefects to be able to enter.' Groaning came from most of the students and a lot of them commented, 'Ohhh, how bloody tight is that?' Hermione was pleased that as head girl, she was able to enter the Forbidden Forest, but at her own risk. She was rather curious of why Dumbledore had such a big secret. What was it? Who was behind it? Could Lord Voldemort possibly be back, but hiding in the grounds of Hogwarts? No, surely not! - Hermione argued back with herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon after a humongous (sp?) feast that included chicken and mushroom soup (yuck), beef casserole, various deserts and drinks, everyone was absolutely stuffed and were all nearly vomiting over each other as they'd eaten so much! Dumbledore bid Hermione and Draco to come over to him when most people had left to go to their common rooms and dormitories.  
  
'Hermione, Draco, I will now lead you down to your private common room/dorm and will give you the password. Follow me.' Dumbledore commanded and led Draco and Hermione down a long corridor, past the Gryffindor Tower, which then led to a narrow passageway and they finally reached a golden, varnished door. [A/N: In this story 'common room' and 'dorm' will mean the same thing]  
  
'Your password is Candy Floss, so most certainly enjoy your very own common room and please be up and dressed for normal lessons tomorrow morning starting at 9:00 prompt. Goodnight!' And as quick as a flash, Dumbledore was out of sight. Hermione, naturally being quite pushy and bossy made her way to the 15ft golden door and spoke the password for herself and Draco to be entered (well duh!) As the head boy and girl entered the common room, their jaws dropped so much that they nearly banged on the mauve carpeted floor. The common room was massive and you could have easily have fitted at least 100 hundred students, quite comfortably inside it. Right at the back of the room was a huge, glowing fireplace surrounded by a white marble mantelpiece. Next to that stood a tall wooden dresser and a varnished pine bookcase containing literally everything you could imagine. It seemed as though the gob-smacked Hermione and Draco had their own blooming' library! Thinking of this; Hermione was in absolute heaven - books galore! But the two students hadn't seen half of their dorm yet!  
  
~*~  
  
A heart shaped scarlet sofa was in front of the fire, along with a couple of sky-blue armchairs and another black couch, but big enough to seat three people. On the right, as you walked through the golden entrance door, was a sort of kitchen. There was a magic powered oven/cooker in the corner, washing up basin [A/N: a dishwasher would be going a bit far lol!], a coffee/tea/cappuccino/hot chocolate maker and an electric powered, muggle toaster (courtesy of Mr Weasley). So far, the head girl/boy common room consisted of a lounge area by the fireplace and a home economical area. To the left of the fireplace at the back of the common room was a silver and green painted door with the imprint of a serpent and was labelled Head Boy. Presumably, this was Draco's room. Another door was to the right of the fireplace, although it had been painted gold and red and had the imprint of a lion and was labelled Head Girl. This was obviously Hermione's room [A/N: I think it's a bit early for them to be sharing the same room at the moment!]  
  
~*~  
  
'Wow!' Breathed Hermione in awe of her residential area for the rest of the year.  
  
'Yeah, wow! It's really amazing isn't it Mudbl- err, sorry, um, I mean, Hermione?' Draco corrected himself, as Hermione started to frown,  
  
'Yeah, we really can't ask for anything better than this common room, but please, do not go back to that crap of calling me mudblood again!'  
  
'Oops, I forgot. Oh well, who cares? It's just a stupid name.'  
  
Hermione began to shed a few tears because she felt that Draco was making everything up about his father so he could get a quick snog and make a joke out of it. He obviously didn't really care about her, otherwise he would never dare to call her mudblood.  
  
'C'mon 'Mione. What's wrong now?' Asked Draco with concern in his voice.  
  
'WHAT'S WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! YOU JUST THINK IT'S FUNNY DON'T YOU?' Hermione started to blow her fuse.  
  
'What-' Draco began, although he was cut off by a raging Hermione.  
  
'YOU HAVEN'T REALLY CHANGED! YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOUR FATHER IS THE BEE'S KNEES, YOU LIAR! HE NEVER REALLY HAD AN AFFAIR, YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO TRICK THE STUPID BRAINDEAD MUDBLOOD INTO FALLING FOR YOU SO THAT YOUR BLOODY MOTHER****ING DADDY CAN KILL ME! WELL MR. SMARTA$$, I'M SORRY BUT YOU ARE A LOSER AND I'M GOING TO BED! HMPH!' And with a dramatic exit, Hermione stormed off to her bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco stood bewildered in the middle of the common room thinking about the lecture, or should I say YELLING that the girl he realised he really fancied gave to him. Maybe it was a bit harsh of him to call Hermione a mudblood, but he wasn't dissin' her on purpose, it was just the traditional Malfoy usage of the English language towards muggle-borns.  
Draco made his way for his bedroom, which was carpeted in green and had a king size four poster bed with a silver and emerald green duvet cover. He couldn't be bothered to shower [A/N: I know the feeling!], so he slipped off all of his clothes, excluding the jet black boxer shorts and flopped into bed and fell asleep straightaway.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: It took me about two nights to write that chapter, so I'm sorta tired now. I hope any people reading it enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
I don't know if the title of Chapter One has appeared on your computers, but here are all of the titles so far. Title of story: Love. Life. Loaded With Money. Chapter One: Love At First Sight (I think!!) Chapter Two: A New Beginning.Or Not Quite  
  
In the next chapter (which I haven't started yet!), Hermione and Draco will make up some how, but possibly in an embarrassing way! - I haven't quite decided on that yet. 


End file.
